JP-A-2010-181398 (corresponding to US 2010/0170349 A1) discloses an in-vehicle apparatus that detects a load applied to an operation portion with a distortion detection element and detects an operation applied to the operation portion by a user based on the load. Because the in-vehicle apparatus can detect a magnitude of a force applied to the operation portion, the in-vehicle apparatus can accept various operations.
However, a load may be generated in the operation portion due to a vibration of the vehicle, and thereby an operation of a user may be misdetected. Accordingly, a malfunction of in-vehicle apparatus may occur. In order to avoid the above-described issue, an operation detected by the distortion detection element at a time when a vibration of the vehicle occurs may be canceled. However, an additional component, such as an acceleration sensor, for detecting a vibration of the vehicle is required and a cost may increase.